


Les Amis Avec Benefits

by theguineapig3



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous French, Implied Sexual Content, One-sided pining, Pre-Canon, implied pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/pseuds/theguineapig3
Summary: Vicious wasn't the type to pry, and certainly not the type to ruin a good time with serious crap. But as he watched his "friend with benefits" grow more and more aggressive in the bedroom, he couldn't contain his curiosity. Whose face was she picturing in place of his, pining after yet never pursuing? Why was Yuna so desperate to replace the true object of her affection with the Great Transgressor of all people?
Relationships: Yuna Azetta & Vicious, Yuna Azetta/Penelope, Yuna Azetta/Vicious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Les Amis Avec Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> "Who is the audience for this fic-?" The audience is me. I am the audience for this fic. You can read it too if you want to, I guess.

“Sorry fer the mess. I'd help ya clean up, but my legs aren't exactly working at the moment.”

Vicious lounged on his stomach, half-propped up on a pillow so that he could look across the room at his companion. Their lodgings for the night had space for little more than the bed, but neither Yuna nor Vicious needed anything else. Vicious never carried much with him anyway, aside from whatever booze he could stash in his pockets, and Yuna’s bulkiest item at the moment was her case of toys- or,  _ tools _ , as she preferred to call them. Vicious had gotten his pick of the lot tonight, and now that the excitement was over, Yuna had taken to cleaning it before putting it away. She glanced back at him with a grin.

“Ah, but that means it was good,  _ non _ ?”

“The best, as always. Nobody does it like you.”

That elicited a laugh and a half bow. “ _ Á votre service _ ,  _ mon ami. _ Most could not handle my unique…  _ style _ .”

“Unique. That's one word for it.”

Vicious lowered his head back onto the pillow, chin resting comfortably against the rough fabric. His and Yuna’s little arrangement- “friends with benefits,” she called it- was something he always looked forward to. They would meet every now and again to hang out and catch up, then Vicious would trade information for alcohol or alcohol money and let her ravish him ‘til they were both satisfied. But lately, her focus had been off. Her head was in the clouds, moreso than usual, and it intrigued Vicious. He’d long since suspected that he was a substitute for someone she wanted and couldn't have, and this only cemented it. Had things turned sour between Yuna and the object of her desire? He was curious but hadn't wanted to put her in a foul mood and mess up their evening prematurely.

Might as well ask now that everything was over. What was she gonna do, take the sex  _ back _ ?

“Say, can I ask ya something?”

“ _ N’importe quoi, _ ” Yuna replied without looking up from her work. “What do you need to know?”

“The person whose face you’re always picturing when we’re together like this… did something happen between you and them?”

Yuna froze, silent for a moment before she replied.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Aw, c'mon, don't be bashful. It doesn't suit you.” Vicious laughed. “I know I'm not the  _ real  _ person you wanna take to pound town. I don't need to know details or nothin’, I'm just curious. I like this new aggressive side’a you, and I wanna know what I have to thank for it.”

Yuna let out a sigh and set her bag aside. “I'm pleased to know you’re satisfied with my methods,” she said as she pulled her legs back onto the bed and shifted closer to him. “But I assure you, nothing has happened between myself and the person that I wish to…  _ comme tu dis _ … ‘take to pound town.”

“Ah, I see. You  _ want  _ something to happen.”

Yuna made a scolding “tsk” sound and shook her head. “Vicious, darling, you make things far too simple. The real world is  _ tres compliqué _ .”

“Doesn't seem like it to me. Either you wanna fuck this person or you don't.”

“Fine, then.” Yuna looked to him with a cheerful- and clearly fake- smile. “If you wish to make it black and white, then no. I do not want to fuck her.”

“Liar,” Vicious shot back.

“ _ Excusez-moi!  _ I have never told a lie in my life.”

“Another lie.”

Yuna’s smile softened, and her gaze shifted away. “Have you… ever loved someone, Vicious? Truly loved someone?”

“Nope.”

“ _ Menteur. _ ”

“Hey!” Vicious defended with mock sincerity. “I've never told a lie in my life.”

Yuna didn't try to argue. She pulled her legs in close to her chest, resting her arms on her knees. A look of sadness sparkled in her eyes, one Vicious had never seen on her face before. “She is…  _ mon trésor _ . Worth everything to me. It is for her sake I turned against vision orbs, for her sake I became a journalist, for her sake I am researching the Nation of Sin. I would do anything for her.”

Vicious let out a low whistle. “Damn. Here I thought it was just a matter of lust. But you're in some real-ass lovey-dovey shit with this gal.”

“ _ Oui _ . And it is because of that ‘real-ass lovey-dovey shit’ that I cannot bear the thought of hurting her.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a tendency to be…  _ rough _ ,” Vicious replied, massaging his lower back with a grimace. “A lesser man- or woman- probably couldn't take it.”

His lighthearted comment didn't seem to have any effect on her downcast expression. “That is not it. I push your limits because I know you can handle them. I do not mean to hurt you. I did not ever mean to hurt her. And yet, my whole life, I have done nothing but hurt her.”

Vicious propped himself up on his elbow. “For real? Your whole life? I think I’m gonna call ya out on another lie here.”

Yuna’s eyes narrowed as though she were fighting back tears. She bit her lip, and not in the sexy way she usually did when she had something fun planned for him. “I… wish for once that I was lying. But the truth is, I hurt her in a way I can never make right. She forgave me when I did not deserve it, and in return, I promised I would never do anything to hurt her again. But that was when I was young, when I knew nothing of lust, of  _ désir _ . When I think of her now, the things I want to do with her, the things I wish we could experience together, it feels  _ terrible _ . Feels wrong.”

Despite the ache in his back, Vicious managed to pull himself to a seated position. Yuna was usually a better liar than this.

“Hold up, now. I refuse to listen to you express shame for having dirty thoughts less than fifteen minutes after you obliterated my asshole with no restraint. Think I'm gonna call bullshit again-”

“ _Vous ne savez rien!_ ” Yuna snapped. “I could take a _bite_ out of your ass and it would grow back like nothing has happened. Meanwhile, one wrong touch could leave Penelope bedridden for days. _C’est seulement_ _naturel_ that I feel shame, wanting her to suffer for my own pleasure!”

Penelope. Yuna seemed to shrink back after speaking the name, as though it wasn't supposed to have been said aloud. Vicious’ mind processed it and then tossed it out. It wasn't something he needed to remember. The important part was the physical description.

“...oh. I see. This girl you like is…”

“She is  _ frêle. Maladif.  _ Very sick.

Vicious went silent. Humans could be so damn  _ fragile  _ at times, it was infuriating. Normally that was the kind of thought he’d have after mowing down a group of self-righteous pricks without even breaking a sweat. But now it was less about boredom and more about pity. Yuna looked so sad… and it was making  _ him  _ sad, dammit!

“Wow. That really sucks.”

It was the closest thing to sympathy that Vicious could offer, but Yuna understood him well enough to know that. “ _ Oui _ . It does  _ really suck. _ But I appreciate you always making sure my  _ besoins physiques  _ are well-taken-care-of. With you, I can be rough with no fear.”

Vicious thought it over for a moment. “Is that ‘cause I heal fast, or just ‘cause you don't like me?”

“ _ La premiére,  _ I promise.”

The two shared a grin, and Vicious leaned back. “So! Ta cope with havin’ the hots for somebody fragile, you go fuck somebody who’s indestructible instead.” He let out a dramatic sigh. “An’ here I thought you were after me for my dashing good looks and stellar personality.”

“ _ Je suis désolé. _ ”

“Nah, don't worry about it. Ya wouldn't be the first person ta only want me for my body.”

Yuna’s smile turned a shade more genuine. “If it makes you feel better, seeing the damage I do to you disappear like magic the next morning… it helps me greatly.”

Vicious smirked and gave a gracious nod. “ _ Á votre service, mon ami _ ,” he spoke. His pronunciation wasn't perfect, but Yuna’s eyes lit up and she applauded for him.

“ _ Magnifique! Tu es en train d’apprendre! _ ”

“Okay, okay, let’s not push it.”

Vicious settled back into the bed, and once Yuna had finished putting all her ‘tools’ away, she settled in next to him. Besides the necessary cleanup, their usual arrangement didn’t include any sort of aftercare or other touchy-feely nonsense. Yuna usually kept to her side of the bed and Vicious to his. But tonight, she pressed up next to him, and he didn’t have the heart to push her away. He was pretending to be asleep to give himself an excuse, but she spoke up again and broke the illusion.

“... _ merci beaucoup _ .”

Vicious shifted with a grunt. “Fer what?”

“For listening. For sympathizing. For not trying to fix things and just… being here.”

“Hey, I’m the type to cause problems, not fix ‘em.” Vicious scoffed, but then lowered his voice. “Life ain’t fair. People get sick and die, and there ain’t anything we can do about it. Might as well enjoy the time we’ve got, right?”

“ _ C’est vrai. _ I never take a moment with her for granted. Who knows?  _ Mon travail dangereux  _ means I could be dead long before she is. All our time is precious.”

“Aw, you can’t die!” Vicious whined. “Who’d fuck me senseless then?”

_ “Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami.  _ You will find someone.” 

Yuna closed her eyes, going quiet again for a while. Vicious genuinely thought she had gone to sleep until she whispered another last reassurance. 

“...I do not take you for granted either, Vicious.”

Strange, it was such a simple thing to say. Yet, it filled his chest with a strange, unfamiliar sort of warmth. He’d always called Yuna his “friend” because she provided him with information, booze, and a good time. But this weird feeling of…  _ affection _ … maybe this was what friendship really felt like. Not just gifts and physical favors, but the knowledge that somebody out there, even if it was just one person, was genuinely happy you were alive.

“Thanks.”

It was all Vicious could say, but he knew Yuna would understand.


End file.
